Bear
The Bear is the unnamed final antagonist of the 1981 animated film The Fox And The Hound. He doesn't tolerate intruders and trespassers leaving his place if they do so, He'll kill them and have a good meal himself. He is a giant black bear with red eyes and He lives in the game preserve. The Bear was voiced by Frank Welker. Role in the film________________________________________________________ The Bear first appeared when Tod and Vixey were getting away from Amos and Copper tracking them down. When Amos Slade was about to take a final shot, the huge Bear loomed up before Amos and Copper! Amos shot the evil Bear's shoulder and the Bear charged forward the alarmed hunter! Amos Slade was about to reload of his gun the Bear swiped the gun out of Amos's hand and rolled over the hill and the gun got caught on the tree sapling. Amos Slade tries to escape from the Bear but, he stepped on one of his own traps! The Bear won't let Amos and Copper leave his place, and when he was about to eat Amos Slade, Copper stood up to the Bear and tried his best to protect his master. Fearlessly he lunged at the Bear. Amos tried to get the traps off his leg, but, it was no use. Copper and the Bear kept on battling, and Amos stared in surprise, and the two animals ran straight to the hunter. Amos Slade tries to get the gun from the hill but, the gun is still on the tree sapling. When Copper was about to have a final bite, the Bear knocked the faithful hound to the ground. Tod heard Copper's howl and ran to help his childhood friend. Despite Copper's better judgement, the Bear came toward Copper and when he was about to give Copper a final swipe, Tod bit and scratched wildly. Tod lured the Bear on to the log from the high raging waterfall. Tod held on for dear life and the Bear was almost closer but, the Bear was to heavy for the old log. When the Bear was about to give Tod a final blow, the log had split in half! The Bear had fell to his death into many meters below into the river. Tod survived the fall and the Bear is now presumed dead. Triva__________________________________________________________________________ The Bear was well animated by Glen Keane and Henry Selick worked under the animator who will direct James and The Giant Peach. There is no main villain of the film. The Badger and the Bear are all just minor , so the bear is the main villain of the game preserve. The Bear is the last antagonist to die. The Bear and the Grumpy Badger the only two villains who didn't redeem of the film. Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:MR Digger the Badger. Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains